Character Mishaps
It's quite common for characters to misunderstand things, or use their powers incorrectly. Here is an (incomplete) catalogue of times that happened. The Untold Instance of Highest Steaks Though the exact details remain unclear, it is known that several vampire-hunters-disguised-as-cooks were armed with not STAKES to defend themselves, but steaks. How this occurred will probably never be known, but most present (id est, Mary Garmin) were more concerned with the cumin content than the actual presence of an honest to goodness steak. Hitting All The Berserk Buttons At Once Phoenix Shifter hates being reminded she's short. She hates being belittled (haha-- oh, sorry) on account of her gender. And she absolutely loathes people she doesn't know touching her hair. What could possibly make her angriest? Possibly patting her on top of her head while saying condescendingly, "For a female, you're not that bad!" Which is exactly what Geier von Engelmacher did not long after their second meeting. He enraged her. She tackled him. They're friends now. This is how most of his relationships start. The 'Something I Don't Know' Accident During a conversation with a tengu, Gwydion Gwener told the tengu to 'TELL HIM SOMETHING HE DIDN'T KNOW'. Unfortunately, the entire group heard this, and as Gwydion hadn't directed the command correctly, everyone blurted out a secret. (e.g. Theodore Shifter admitted he still had nightmares about his dead wife.) The 'Language' Misunderstanding Piotr Stern told Geier to stop using foul vocabulary by saying 'Language'. Unfortunately, Dandi Leona Clocks saw this as a command to swear, and thus did, educating Phoenix in some colourful swearwords. Interestingly, Dandi will learn them from Phoenix some time in the future, thus creating a paradox. The 'Allowing Cassandra And Geier To Meet' Mishap Upon the first meeting of Cassandra Larimar and Geier von Engelmacher things got, to put it mildly, troubled. Geier inferred Cass was a prostitute, and ended up with a sword through his palm for his trouble. Swords and seamstress based inneudos abounded, the first references to Geier's S&M tendencies were made, as well as his love of his swords, Cass earned the nickname "hexen" and, due to the length and casual violence of their bickering most of the other characters deserted them, often laughing. The 'Teeth' Incident Cassandra Larimar's and Geier von Engelmacher's reunion at the beginning of The Teatime Adventure could have gone better. For example, Cassandra could have refrained from returning each of his offensive/provocative remarks, with interest, just because she enjoyed arguing with him. As it was, she prepared herself for an honest brawl and was, to put it mildly, shocked to find herself the first victim of a patented Engelmacher battle-kiss. It all ended with Cass against a palm tree and Geier being threatened with a crossbow. This probably passes for normal. Most Impressive Mishap This truly unfortunate (if entertaining for onlookers) honor goes without a doubt to Pan, for not only allowing his already distraught, romantically confused and emotionally strung-out number one fan to read his memories of murdering all something-thousand of his former lovers but displaying his favorite ones, and even showing Geier his own previous death. We would have given him some kind of trophy, but shortly afterward Pan had no hands in which he could have held it.